Action Comics Vol 1 975
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** *** | StoryTitle2 = The Man in the Purple Hat | Synopsis2 = Mr. Mxyzptlk has taken Jon into an alternate dimension, where tells Jon about the fun he used to have with Superman. Jon wants to go home and return with his parents, but Mxyzptlk instead tells him about his own disappearance. Mxyzptlk was trying to play with Superman, as always, until suddenly, he was taken into another dimension by Mr. Oz, who proclaimed to have business with Superman and Mxyzptlk was not allowed to intervene. Oz had trapped Mxyzptlk in a dimension that nullified his powers and had already dismissed him as unnecessary chaos in Superman's existence. Mxyzptlk claimed his friends from the fifth dimension would come and save him, to which Oz replied that beings from the fifth dimension are immortal and they would not be likely to notice Mxyzptlk's absence for millennia. As Oz left his prisoner, Mxyzptlk claimed Superman would come and save him and all he had to do to is wait for the Man of Steel's inevitable rescue. Time passed, however, and Superman did not come to save Mxyzptlk, who had begun to consider the possibility that Superman had lost interest in him. Growing impatient, Mxyzptlk remembered all the fun he had with Superman in all the infinite universes that exist beyond this one, so he decided to escape on his own. He says his own name backwards several time until he finally manages to escape into Metropolis. Once he reached Metropolis, Mxyzptlk realized that Superman is dead, so he assumes Clark Kent's physical appearance and casts a spell on himself in order to assimilate Clark's memory. That way, he could prevent Oz from recapturing him and help Superman with his secret identity problem. Mxyzptlk, under the guise of Clark, went to investigate why did Superman had not come to save him and he found it: he had a family of his own, a family that had no place for Mxyzptlk. Mxyzptlk explains to Jon that he kidnapped him in order to get Superman's attention, and Jon says that maybe his father thought that Mxyzptlk had left his childish habits behind and had finally grown up; a notion that Mxyzptlk laughs at, claiming he will always be a child at heart. Now, Mxyzptlk wants to play a game with Jon, a game that will allow the boy to return home if he wins. Jon has to choose between an infinite number of doors; one of the doors contains the way home. Mxyzptlk even gives him a few hints in how to choose the correct answers. Jon indeed chooses the right door and reaches home, only to realize that Mxyzptlk has tricked him; instead of returning home, he is back to where he started. Mxyzptlk then sets out to play more games with Jon, whether Jon likes it or not. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jimmy Olsen * Krypto Locations: * * * * * ** *** ** Fifth Dimension * ** *** ** ** | Notes = * This is the second chapter of the "Superman: Reborn" storyline. It takes place after the events of and the storyline continues in . | Trivia = * Mister Mxyztplk states he he is the only one who can pop from world to world and depending on the reality his name is pronounced and even spelled differently. He also hints that Mxyztplk is another one of his identities. | Recommended = | Links = }}